itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games
"Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games" is the seventh episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis When the gang has no plans, they decide to stay indoors and play a board game, one of their own devising. (It doesn't much resemble Chutes and Ladders). A drinking game consisting of 3 levels and a 15 minute timer. Recap 12:45 PM on a Monday Charlie, Dee, Frank, and Dennis sit in Paddy's and mumble to each other about being bored. Mac arrives and they all celebrate because they assume he will have some news for them to get angry and motivated about. When he doesn't, Dennis suggests playing an old game they invented call "Chardee MacDennis". Dee and Dennis (also known as team Golden Geese) have won all 18 previous times playing so they put the rookie Frank on Charlie and Mac's team. While they play the game, which is described below, Dennis and Dee continue to dominate at the game while Frank only drags Mac and Charlie down further. At one point in time he is sent to "jail", which is a dog kennel. While in the kennel with the book of rules, Dennis splashed his beer in his face. When he was released from the kennel, (because he ate the ingredients of a cake) he told Mac and Charlie he had a plan. During Round 3, Frank spilled his wine. Mac and Charlie grabbed Dee and Dennis' drinks and found out they were drinking water, effectively cheating for all 18 games. If the team ahead is caught cheating the team behind goes to their level. This made them tied at level 3 and as they were arguing time ran out. The tiebreaker, flipping a coin, gave Mac and Charlie a 50% chance at winning - the highest they've ever had. They beileve tails never fails. In the end, Dennis and Dee won again and got to smash Mac and Charlie's game pieces. Alliances * Mac, Charlie and Frank * Dennis and Dee Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Trivia * No other characters appear in this episode besides the Gang. (A couple of extras can be seen in the background at the beginning, but they have no lines.) * It's the second episode in the whole series which takes place entirely in Paddy's Pub. ''The Gang Gets Held Hostage'' uses multiple sets, such as the bathroom and the roof, but this episode is entirely on one set, the main tap room. * The timer has never gone off before the game ended until the one played in this episode. * "We Built This City" by Starship plays during the opening scene of this episode. * Schubert's "Moment Musical (Op. 94, No. 3)" plays during Pre-Level Breaks and the closing credits. * This episode is an example of a "bottle episode", done on a single set with only the regular cast and no guest stars. Often, these episodes are done to hold down production costs for the season, but can also be done to refocus attention on the core cast of a show. * Dennis provides an obscure reference to a censored Die Hard voice-over when he says "Mister Falconinng sons of birds!"; the same reference is also made in "The Gang Gets Held Hostage". *A sequel to this episode, Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo aired in Season 11 on January 6, 2016. *The dance that The Gang does at the beginning of the game resembles a haka, a traditional Maori war dance. *The Netflix release of this episode asks, "What's the Gang to do on a rainy day?" which suggests this episode could take place immediately after the events of the previous episode, The Storm of the Century. Quotes Images The Board.jpg Dennis and Dee's game pieces.jpg 7x7 Chardee MacDennis- The Game of Games - 'Golden Geese' team photo.jpg Mac and Charlie's game pieces.jpg Mac and Charlie's team photo.jpg Frank into the 'Jail'.jpg Black card mystery.jpg Glenn and Kaitlin on the set.jpg See Also *'Chardee MacDennis' - A description of the game. Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Monday Category:Episodes at 12:45 pm Category:Bottle Episodes